


Lisayuki Book

by IM_Dream



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ako too, And it's called Suama, Because sometimes she doesn't accept being a lesbian, Bottom Minato Yukina, Bottom Yukina, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, I think you already noticed that I'm bad at adding tags, If someone on the street sees them and says 'Iugh lesbians' Yukina will wish she was straight, It's small because Yukina feels comfortable in tight spaces, Just go and read some drabbles, Lesbian Character, Lisa and Yukina have a cat, Not Beta Read, Older Characters, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Roselia has 2 babies who don't know how to take care of themselves, Sayo has anxiety, Sayo is like Yukina's mom, Smol Yukina, Sometimes chapters get Lewd so I'm sorry, Sometimes she collapses in panic attacks, There are times when Yukina doubts her sexuality - Freeform, They share a small apartment, Top Imai Lisa, Top Lisa, Tsugu is responsible for reassuring her, Yukina is like a baby, Yukina's father is practically homophobic, in fact, no beta we die like women, ¿Why is that not a real label?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IM_Dream/pseuds/IM_Dream
Summary: Muchos Drabbles y One-Shots de LisayukiMany Drabbles and One-Shots about LisayukiPEDIDOS ABIERTOS: Se aceptan sugerencias o pedidos mientras no sea nada demasiado Lascivo, tengo mis límites.
Relationships: Imai Lisa & Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 59
Kudos: 37





	1. Sleep?

Lisa abrió en silencio la puerta de su casa, eran como las 2 de la madrugada y había sido un día agotador en el trabajo; pero no importaba, Lisa ya estaba en casa y una linda chica la esperaba.

Esa linda chica no pudo resistir el sueño y estaba profundamente dormida en su cama compartida.  
Lisa sonrió viendo a la otra chica dormir, se veía tan pacífica y tranquila que el solo mirarla le daba paz y serenidad.

En silencio, Lisa se recostó junto a ella y abrazo su cintura desde adelante.

– Hola bebe, ya estoy en casa- El susurro de la castaña fue casi inaudible, pero Yukina fue capaz de oírlo, su respuesta fue un vago gruñido, al menos indicando que estaba despierta.

– Bienvenida, ¿Como te fue?- Yukina paso sus brazos por la espalda de Lisa, una de sus manos acariciandola y la otra jugueteando con su cabello castaño.

– Fue agotador, molesto y quise saltar por la ventana- Yukina le dió un suave tirón a su cabello, como si la regañara por decir eso- Pero no lo hice porque sabía que tú me esperabas aquí- Lisa le dió un beso en la cabeza a Yukina- Te amo.

– Yo también te amo- Las piernas de Yukina se enredaron en la cintura de Lisa, abrazándola completamente.

– Aawww, eres una cosita tan linda, Yukina- Lisa beso el cuello de Yukina, disfrutando del ligero temblor que ocasionó en ella – Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?- Ahora susurró en su oreja, la cual luego mordió y chupo ligeramente, sacando un suspiro de Yukina.

La sonrisa de Lisa creció al sentir como Yukina empujaba sus caderas suavemente contra las de Lisa.

– ¿Acaso eso te puso de buen humor?, Niña pervertida- Lisa disfrutaba mucho de burlarse de Yukina y romper esa coraza fría que mantenía desde su adolescencia.

– ¿Y que si lo hizo?- La mirada molesta pero avergonzada de Yukina era algo que solo Lisa podía admirar y estaba orgullosa de eso.

Lisa se puso sobre Yukina, levantando las manos de la segunda hasta arriba de su cabeza.

– Por mucho que también me encantaría, y no sabes cuánto, hacerte gritar mí nombre toda la noche, mañana también será un día atareado y no dormir bien sería un problema- Lisa dió un rápido beso en la Nariz de Yukina antes de recostarse a su lado otra vez.

– Lisa-

– ¿Si bebe?- 

– Vuelve a burlarte de mí de esta manera y dormirás en el sofá por 1 semana- Con esto, Yukina le dió la espalda y se quedó dormida rápidamente.


	2. Sabes, ser cariñosas en público es cosa de pareja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lisa le gusta darle besos y caricias a Yukina incluso si están en público.  
> A Yukina le gusta recibir la atención de Lisa, pero le gustaría no tener la atención de toda la gente al rededor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ubicado unos 3 años después de lo que sería graduación de preparatoria japonesa, todas menos Ako tienen al rededor de 21 y Ako tiene 18.
> 
> Las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas.

La disolución de Roselia haces unos 4 meses fue un suceso que pocos habrían esperado, habiendo llegado tan alto con miembros tan jóvenes se especulaba que ellas buscarían llegar a la cima como siempre habían proclamado.  
Sin embargo un día, ellas simplemente anunciaron su disolución, afirmando que habían alcanzado el Punto más alto al que podían llegar.

Ahora, sus 5 miembros, se concentran en trabajo y estudio, algunas todavía mantienen la música en el oficio; Su guitarrista, Hikawa Sayo, trabaja tocando en locales como entretenimiento para los clientes. Su tecladista, Shirokane Rinko, trabaja como profesora de Piano dando cursos parciales. Y su vocalista, Minato Yukina, trabaja como compositora para distintas agencias con sus respectivas bandas a cargo.

Los medios siguen al pendiente de ellas, en la espera de ver si algún día la banda podría regresar, pero no se da señales de eso, la información obtenida dio a nuevas charlas sobre ellas.

– Escuché que Yukina y Lisa fueron las que decidieron terminar con la banda para comenzar una relación seria- 

– Yo escuché que fue Sayo, no parecía muy conforme con los últimos resultados que estaban obteniendo en sus últimos conciertos-

Los rumores seguían y seguían, las chicas trataban de hacer la vista gorda pero personas como Yukina a veces eran reconocidas en plena calle.

A veces cuando iban en pareja eran más reconocibles aún.

– Lisa, estamos en público, por si no lo recuerdas- Yukina trató de sonar enfadada, pero el rubor en sus mejillas lo hacía imposible.

– Ya lo sé, ya lo se- Aún así, Lisa siguió dando besos en la cabeza, las mejillas y los labios de Yukina.

Ambas tenían dos perspectivas distintas, Yukina por un lado, era demasiado orgullosa para dejar que su figura estoica sea destruida y una gran cantidad de vergüenza por todas las miradas la devoraba poco a poco.

Lisa, por otro lado, no le importaba ser cariñosa, ella amaba a Yukina y perfectamente normal besarse y abrazarse; incluso si recibía malas miradas de todos, a Lisa nunca le importó.

– Yukina-San, Lisa-Nee!- La voz de Ako sacó a Lisa y Yukina de su momento, aunque Yukina estaba agradecida 

– Hola, Ako- Yukina rascó su mejilla, avergonzada por la situación con Lisa

– Yukina, Lisa, por favor consideren que están en un espacio público- La voz dura de Sayo solo aumento la vergüenza de Yukina.

– Pero Sayooooooo, ¿Acaso es malo querer besar a tu novia todo el día?- Lisa abrazó a Yukina, que solo suspiró.

– No, no lo es, pero podrían incomodar a las personas aquí- Sayo dió una mirada dura a los transeúntes indiscretos, que apartaron la mirada - Ya que estamos todas, ¿Podríamos irnos a un lugar más privado?–

– No me gustan todas esas miradas- Rinko agachó la vista.

– No te preocupes Rin Rin- Ako tomó su mano - No pasa nada-

Ahora mismo, estaban en la casa de las Hermanas Udagawa, Tomoe había salido con las chicas de Afterglow, por lo que sólo eran ellas.

– Cada vez que salgo por la calle, tengo gente mirándome y algunos pidiéndome fotos- Lisa suspiró mientras recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de Yukina - Mmn, suavecito–

– Me pasa lo mismo, últimamente no he salido de casa por eso- Yukina pasó los dedos por el cabello de Lisa

– Creo que todas estamos igual- Sayo dio un bocado a las galletas de Lisa- El otro día salí con Tsugumi, tuvimos que cancelar todo porque tuve un ataque de Pánico–

– ¿Te sientes bien?- Rinko preguntó suavemente

– Estuve viendo al doctor, me dijo que simplemente eran nervios, pero que necesitaba permanecer más tranquila, Tsugumi estuvo tocando el teclado todas noches antes de dormir para tranquilizarme.

– Rin Rin tampoco a salido de su casa - Ako hizo un puchero - ¿Cuando fue la última vez que salimos en una cita Rin Rin?-

– Lo siento, Ako-chan, pero no me siento con ánimos de salir- Rinko le dió una sonrisa de disculpa a la más joven.

– Dejando eso de lado, estamos aquí para distraernos y pasarla bien, así que simplemente olvidemos esto y divirtamonos, ¿Okay?- Lisa se puso de pie, ofreciéndole una mano a Yukina para hacer lo mismo

La tarde paso tranquila, con las 5 de ellas hablando o jugando, también recordando algunas de sus presentaciones.

Cuando llego al momento en que ya era de algo de noche, todas se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Excepto Rinko, ella iba a pasar la noche ahí, cosa que la hizo recibir miradas sospechosas de parte las demás.

El camino de regreso para Yukina fue lo mismo que la ida, con Lisa siendo cariñosa.  
Incluso ahora, todavía había gente que rondaba las calles, esa gente las miraba y le hacía recordar.

Le hacía recordar la mirada que le dió su padre.

– Lisa, ¿Podrías parar?- Su voz sonó más dura de lo que le habría gustado, pero decidió ignorar ese hecho.

Para su sorpresa, Lisa se detuvo sin reprochar.

El resto del camino a la casa fue silencioso, Yukina no cuestiono nada al respecto.  
Una vez que entraron, cada una se dio una ducha rápida y se fueron a la cama, nuevamente, en silencio.

Usualmente dormían con Yukina dándole la espalda a Lisa, mientras que Lisa abrazaba la cintura de Yukina.

Esta noche, Yukina no sentía el calor de Lisa rodeándola, lo que la hizo preocuparse, ¿Había molestado a Lisa?

– Yukina, ¿Estás despierta?- 

Yukina contesto dándose la vuelta, solo para ver su espalda.

– Sabes, siempre me dices que me detenga cuando te beso en público- La voz de Lisa temblaba -Solo puedo ser así contigo cuando estamos con Roselia o en casa, pero- Ella dió una pausa, y Yukina se estaba poniendo nerviosa- Entiendo que aún te incomode la situación con tu Padre, que te avergüence pero; Yukina tu.. -

Lisa se sentó en la cama y miró a Yukina a los ojos, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

– Yukina, ¿tu te avergüenzas de nuestra relación?, ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?- 

La sola pregunta dióun golpe a Yukina, la hizo sentirse horrible. Había hecho llorar a Lisa, la que siempre estuvo ahí para ella, la que prometió hoy y siempre amarla.

Lisa no merecía llorar.

Cuando Yukina salió de su impresión, abrazó a Lisa fuertemente.

– Jamás, por nada del mundo Lisa, nunca podría- Yukina se separó y la miró seriamente- Lisa, tu, tu eres lo mejor que tengo; siempre estuviste ahí para mí y yo quiero estar para ti. Por eso Lisa, por favor perdóname- Para sorpresa de Lisa, Yukina agachó la cabeza, tirando su orgullo.

Lisa sonrió Suavemente y levantó su rostro para darle un largo beso en los labios.

–Te amo tanto- Con una sonrisa uniósu frente con la de Yukina, que también le sonrió.

– Estoy segura que yo te amo más- 

Fue una de las únicas veces en las que durmieron abrazadas cara a cara.

Unas semanas después, habían quedado en volver a reunirse.

Sayo miró un suspiró a la cariñosa pareja que se acercaba.

– Yukina, Lisa- Sayo alzó una ceja a ellas, principalmente al ver cómo Yukina no se resistía.

– ¿Soy yo, o, se las ve M-Mas cariñosas de lo usual?- Rinko habló Suavemente.

– ¡Yukina-San y Lisa-Nee desprenden un aura de—!, de, umnh- 

– Amor puro y verdadero- Como de costumbre, Rinko susurró las palabras para las ideas de Ako.

– Ah, ¡Amor puro y verdadero!, Gracias Rin Rin-

– Como sea, Yukina, Lisa; podrían incomodar a los transeúntes- Sayo suspiró nuevamente- Estoy teniendo un Deja vu-

\- Sabes, Ser cariñosas es cosa de parejas- Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa antes de darle un corto beso a Yukina.

– Es verdad, no voy a negar eso-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta creer que Sayo tiene ataques de Ansiedad de vez en cuando, siento que encaja con ella.  
> Escribir a Rinko es algo difícil, porque nunca estoy segura de cuando debo darle presencia ugu, si alguno por ahí tiene algún consejo, sería muy útil  
> 
> 
> Son las 2:37 de la mañana, pero conseguí terminar esto antes de dormir.


	3. Cuarentena Lisayuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa y Yukina tratan de adaptarse al encierro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa no puede vivir con la cuarentena.
> 
> Yukina parece no inmutarse.

Lisa suspiró mientras tocaba unas notas al azar en su bajo, desde que inició la cuarentena había estado completamente aburrida, cualquier salida con sus amigas se había suspendido y ya no podía salir de casa a menos que fuera para conseguir cosas esenciales.

– Lisa, tengo hambre- Yukina simplemente caminó hacia ella y se dejó caer en su regazo, dónde Lisa comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

– Podemos pedir algo por envío, ¿Que te gustaría?- Algo de lo que Lisa estaba agradecida era que semanas antes de la cuarentena, había comenzado a compartir un departamento con Yukina, lo que la hizo sentirse menos sola; principalmente porque la atención de Yukina estaba principalmente en ella.

– Suama, ven aquí- 

Cierto, también estaba Suama.

Un día Lisa decidió sorprenderla, así que regreso a la casa con un pequeño gatito que tenía el nombre de 'Suama'.  
Actualmente se arrepentía, ya que más de una vez interrumpió sus momentos románticos.

Lisa hizo un puchero al ver qué Yukina tenía la vista en el gato, así que comenzó a tocar en su bajo la melodía de 'Hidamari Rhodonite'. Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que Yukina comenzara a cantar suavemente la letra de la canción. Era más o menos una versión lenta.

Con la tranquila atmósfera que se formó, primero Suama se quedó dormido, luego Yukina, y Lisa sonrió a la linda vista.  
Buscó con la mirada su teléfono antes de tomarles una foto, este sería su fondo de pantalla por mucho tiempo.

Un problema, al menos para Lisa, era el calor que hacía últimamente.  
Estar encerrada en el mismo lugar tanto tiempo la estaba matando y dejando sin aire, y la peor parte era el hábito nocturno de Yukina.

Últimamente, Yukina tenía la costumbre de abrazar a Lisa con sus brazos y piernas cuando dormía. En una situación normal, Lisa diría que es muy lindo de su parte teniendo en cuenta lo reacia que es al contacto físico, pero Por Dios hace demasiado calor.

– Yukina- Lisa trato de comprobar si seguía despierta, como lo supuso, No.

Lentamente empujó con suavidad el cuerpo de Yukina, tratando de separarla, le pareció lindo que hiciera sonidos raros de disgusto mientras dormía.

– Okay, ahora- Con mucho cuidado, Lisa metió una almohada entre los brazos de Yukina, poco después Yukina estaba abrazando la almohada con fuerza.

– Bueno, creo que esto me asegura una noche tranquila- Con una sonrisa, Lisa se acomodó y se quedó dormida.

Seis de la mañana, Lisa golpeó el suelo.

Acaba de aprender algo, nunca más se separaría de Yukina mientras dormían. Parece que como Yukina pensaba que la almohada que abrazaba era Lisa, pateó lo que según ella era una almohada, osea Lisa.

Miro a Yukina, todavía dormida pacíficamente.

Con una mirada amarga, Lisa se sentó a su lado.

– Te amo, pero, esto es venganza- con esas palabras, empujó a Yukina de la cama.

Tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suama, era el nombre se uno de los gatitos que Yukina encontró en Garupa Pico.
> 
> En Latinoamérica es invierno, pero en Japón hace calor ahora mismo.
> 
> Cuando se trata de interrumpir el valioso sueño de alguien, el amor no importa.


	4. No dejes que Escuchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roselia está teniendo una pijamada, y Lisa tiene unas urgencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es, relativamente Lascivo, si no te sientes cómodo, no lo leas.

Era otra de las noches que Roselia dedico para reunirse y lazar el día juntas, era divertido y Ako era la más emocionada por esto.

Ahora mismo se encontraban todas sentadas en el suelo con un gran manta cubriendololas para mantenerlas cálidas.  
Estaban disfrutando de una película de miedo, algunas como Ako y Rinko parecían manejarlo bien, Sayo estaba algo nerviosa pero no dejaba que se viera.

Lisa y Yukina, ellas nisiquiera estaban estaban prestando atención, ¿Porque, preguntas?, Bueno..

Lisa estaba demasiado ocupada masturbando a Yukina.

Yukina mordió su labio inferior en un intento desesperado de que sus gemidos no salgan de su garganta, una parte de ella quería detener a Lisa, pero otra parte de ella quería que continuara.

– Unm, Li-Lisa- El nombre de Lisa escapó de los labios de Yukina, lo que llamó la atención Sayo.

Cuando ella miró, todo parecía normal, Yukina y Lisa estaban viendo la película y no parecía algo de que preocuparse.

– Baja la voz, no quieres que escuchen, ¿Verdad?- Lisa comenzó a frotar sus dedos más rápido, llevándo a Yukina a cubrir su boca con ambas manos, pequeñas lágrimas de placer estaban asomadas en sus ojos.

Lisa tenía que admitir que estaba algo asustada, si Yukina gritaba las chicas se darían cuenta, y eso sería muy incómodo.  
Por otro lado, no pudo evitarlo, vió a Yukina a su lado y no pudo resistirse.

Yukina gruño un poco antes de ahogarse y comenzar a toser cuando terminó, está vez no fue solo Sayo, todas la miraron.

– No se preocupen, se ahogó con su propia Saliva- Lisa dió unas palmadas en la espalda de Yukina, tratando de tranquilizarse en el susto que le dió la situación.

Mientras tanto, Yukina trataba de pensar si en la muda de ropa que se trajo para el día siguiente había traído también ropa interior.

Las 5 estaban listas para dormir, Lisa acunóa Yukina contra su pecho con una sonrisa.  
Estaba lista para dormir hasta que su celular vibró, lo tomó y revisó quien lo envió.  
Se rió suavemente al ver qué era un mensaje de Sayo, ella miró dónde estaba la más alta, solo para ver qué su rostro también estaba siendo iluminado por el brillo de su celular.

Volvió la vista hacia el mensaje con una sonrisa divertida.

Sin embargo, su rostro palideció cuando lo vió.

""¡No puedo creer que en serio estabas masturbando a Yukina con todas nostrosas ahí!""

Oh Maldición, ella lo sabía

°°Vaya, ¿Que hacías tan atenta a nosotras?°°

""¿¡Cómo esperas que me concentre en la película cuando puedo escuchar a Yukina gimiendo!?""

°°Me siento Traicionada, una de mis amigas más confiables, escuchando atentamente los gemidos de mí novia°°

""¡TENGO NOVIA LISA!"" 

°°Bien bien, lo siento. No pude resistirme ¿Okay?, ¿No te sientes así con Tsugu a veces?°°

""No me compares con tu perversión, Lisa""

Ese fue el última mensaje que Sayo le envió, Lisa volvió a Reír en voz baja.

– Supongo que debemos ser más cuidadosas- Lisa besó la cabeza de Yukina, antes de quedarse dormida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, no volveré a hacer esto


	5. Superioridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina piensa en esos 3 centímetros que Lisa tiene sobre ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería escribir algo estúpidamente corto, y aquí está.
> 
> Yukina : 1.55 m  
> Lisa : 1.58 m
> 
> Honestamente ambas son pequeñas desde una perspectiva no japonesa.

Una tarde finalizando una cita (Que Yukina llamaría perfecta, pero nadie necesitaba saber eso) Lisa sostuvo sus mejillas para hacerla levantar la vista y besarla. 

Fue en ese momento que Yukina comenzó a pensar en como hacer que Lisa reconociera su 'Superioridad'.

Actualmente, Lisa miraba hacia arriba sin entender que es lo que Yukina intentaba hacer.

– Yukina, ¿Que demonios estás haciendo?-

¿Conocen el famoso 'Kabe-Don'?, Usualmente, Yukina es quien esta siendo acorralada y Lisa es quien la encierra contra la pared.

– Demostrando mí superioridad-

– Estás parada en un taburete- 

– Si, y me ayuda a demostrar mí superioridad-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukina quiere ser alta, fin de la historia.


	6. Alfa y Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina odia ser una Omega.  
> Pero está bien.  
> Porque Lisa está ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo A/B/O porque puedo, quiero y no me da miedo.

Yukina Minato tenía una personalidad fuerte, nunca dejaba que los demás la pasaran por encima, siempre decidida en sus objetivos y deseos.

Ahora, es algo complicado mantenerse en un pedestal cuando eres una Omega.

Nunca podría aceptarlo, sin importar cuando lo intentara, los betas y alfas afirmaban su superioridad sobre ella.

Estaba en una de esas situaciones, Con Ran Mitake.

– Roselia es demasiado dramática, ¿No lo crees?- Ran miró a Yukina con una sonrisa.

– Las canciones de Roselia son majestuosas y perfectas. Ahora sí me permites, debemos ensayar- Yukina se dió media vuelta ora irse, pero antes de poder alejarse Ran la sujetó del brazo.

– Minato-San- La mirada en los ojos de Ran era diferente y Yukina lo sabía.

Era la mirada que los betas y los alfas siempre le daban.

Ninguna de las dos se movió de su posición, y Yukina maldecía en su interior, ella no estaba asustada y sin embargo, no podía optar por moverse y salir de la situación.

– Bueno chicas, ¿Y si se calman un poco?, Tenemos que ensayar ahora, ya saben...- Lisa se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Yukina.

Los ojos de Ran pasaron de Yukina a los de Lisa, y pudo sentir que aparte de una vista serena y cariñosa, los ojos verdes brillaban amenazantes, a los ojos de Lisa ahora mismo, Mitake era una Amenaza para su Omega.  
Con un bufido, Ran soltó el brazo de Yukina y se fue con el resto de Afterglow.

– Gracias, Lisa- El tono de la más baja sonaba apagado y opaco. 

Yukina apreciaba a Lisa y estaba agradecida de todo lo que hacía por ella, pero, no necesitaba esto, no necesitaba la ayuda de su alfa.

Lisa y Yukina son amigas de prácticamentede toda la vida, estuvieron ahí cuando la otra creció y se conocían como hermanas.  
Lisa recuerda con cariño los días en los que Yukina era más abierta con sus emociones y sentimientos.  
También recuerda el día en que Yukina cambió.

Su padre era un hombre amable y gentil, el a veces tocaba junto a ellas, si, el Señor Minato, un Omega tan amable y sonriente como lo era Yukina hace tantos años.

Sin embargo, el también aspiraba a llegar lejos con su música, siempre les hablaba a ellas dos sobre sus avances, y Yukina parecía maravillada cuando lo oía hablar.  
Pero un día volvió a su casa en silencio, y en un día para otro, la música no volvió a nombrarse en la residencia Minato.

Si bien Yukina paso a ser más melancólica ese día, hubo un momento específico que hizo que todo se descontrolara.

El día en que sus jerarquías fueron dadas.

Lisa ya conocía del resentimiento de Yukina hacía los alfas, recordando por lo que su padre pasó siendo un Omega.

La primera en ir fue Lisa, ella había recibido la jerarquía de Alfa, ganándose una mirada de Yukina.

– Descuida, seguramente eres una alfa también, Yukina- Lisa sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Yukina para tranquilizarla.

Un tiempo después, Yukina salió, tenía los ojos cristalinos y estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.

A Lisa le dolió, no fue necesario preguntar el resultado, su mirada era todo lo que necesitaba.

Yukina fue seleccionada en la misma jerarquía que su padre, una Omega.

Gracias a cada época de Calor, de hecho, ambas sabían que se pertenecían, pero ninguna hizo nada.

Lisa sabía que Yukina era su Omega, pero nunca tocó el tema, ella le iba a dar a Yukina el tiempo necesario.

Yukina no quería, su mejor amiga era ahora no solo su persona destinada, también era una Alfa.

Yukina lo odiaba.

Odiaba que los betas y los alfas la miraran de menos porque era una Omega.

Odiaba que pensaran que podían pasarla por encima sin problema.

Odiaba gemir el nombre de Lisa en la soledad de su habitación.

Odiaba desear a su amiga pero no poder decirlo.

Odiaba que ella fuera una alfa.

Odiaba ser una Omega.

Lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba Lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba Lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba Lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba Lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba Lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba Lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba Lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba Lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba Lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba lo odiaba.

Ella estaba cansada.

– Hey, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Ahora mismo, Yukina y Lisa estaban solas en el estudio.

Lisa acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Yukina.

Y ella no pudo soportarlo más.

– ¿Porque?- la voz de Yukina estaba quebrada, mientras aún mantenía la vista en el suelo- ¿Porque no pueden tomarme en serio?- 

Cuando Yukina levantó la vista, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas reflejando su dolor- ¡¿Porque Lisa!?, ¡Haga lo que haga, ellos nunca van a reconocerme, ellos nunca van a decir que logré algo!, ¡¿Porque!?- 

Lisa se sentía herida, no podía ver a Yukina sufrir, nunca pudo resistirlo.

Con cuidado, como si se tratara de una muñeca de cristal, Lisa abrazo a Yukina contra su pecho, acariciando su cabeza y susurrando la canción que Yukina pudo reconocer como 'Yakusoku'.

Lentamente, Yukina se calmó, no sabía si era por Lisa, o por sus feromonas reaccionando a las de su alfa.

– Ellos no importan Yukina, yo siempre estaré aquí- Lisa sonrió -Yo siempre reconoceré todo lo que has avanzado-

Los brazos de Lisa sostenían la cintura de Yukina, mientras que ella se aferraba a su cuello.

Lentamente, Lisa acunó la mejilla de Yukina con su mano.

– Oye...¿Puedo, besarte?- 

Ellas ya lo sabían, pero nunca hicieron algo al respecto.

– Sabes la respuesta- 

Ellas lo sabían, pero estaban asustadas de que algo cambiara.

Lisa tenía miedo de presionar a Yukina, de olvidar quien era su amiga y solo recordar que era una Omega.

Yukina tenía miedo de herir a Lisa, tenía miedo de alejarse de ella por ser una Alfa.

Pero, nada de eso importaba.

El primer beso, como el de muchos, fue torpe, pero estaba bien, cualquier cosa estaba bien.

Cuando estaban juntas, Alfa y Omega.

Nada de eso importaba.

Ellas sólo eran Lisa y Yukina.

Y lo único que importaba era que se amaban más que nada en el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, honestamente esto fue algo complicado de hacer y aún no se porque.


	7. Cariño, perdí a la niña.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa estaba trabajando tranquila, sabiendo que Yukina estaba con Yukihime en el parque.
> 
> Entonces, recibió una llamada especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se me ocurrió como profundizar más el tema del embarazo, lo siento.
> 
> Inserte la historia como, varios años después de los sucesos de la historia original.

Varias cosas pasaron desde que Roselia se disolvió.

Ako entró a una universidad especificada en programación.

Sayo comenzó a Salir con Tsugu, se tardó mucho, fue lo que dijeron los miembros de Roselia.

Rinko comenzó a dar clases de Piano particulares.

Lisa ahora trabajaba en una editorial de una popular revista de Moda.

Pero para la que más cambiaron las cosas, probablemente fue para Yukina.

Se casó con la que fue su mejor amiga, bajista y luego novia.

Habían conseguido una casa fija dónde comenzaron a vivir juntas.

Adoptaron a un gatito llamado Suama.

Y, la más rara de todas, que hasta ahora Yukina sigue sin saber cómo fue posible.

La ciencia está muy avanzada ¿verdad?, Pues si. Después de un arduo, extenuante y agotador proceso; La niña llamada Imai Yukihime llegó al mundo.

Yukina aún no está segura de que pasó ni cómo pasó, quien leyó los papeles y la información de cada proceso fue Lisa, Yukina fue quien llevó a la bebé y la dio a Luz (Jamás volverá a hacer eso).

'Yukihime', Lisa quería un nombre que le recordara a Yukina, y ella quería un nombre que sonara Majestuoso, ¿Que mejor que la princesa de la nieve?.

La apariencia de su hija era algo curiosa.  
Tenía el cabello castaño blanquecino junto con unos tonos rojos, una combinación rara del castaño rojizo de Lisa y el Platinado cabello de Yukina.  
Luego, sus ojos; según Ako, era como ver un campo soleado con el césped más verde que alguien alguna vez haya visto, Lisa supuso que era por sus ojos lima y los ojos ambarinos de Yukina.  
Al igual que Yukina, Yukihime parecía ser algo pequeña en tamaño, cosa que hizo Reír a Lisa.  
Podrías llamar a Yukihime una combinación de Yukina y Lisa, tiene los ideales fuertes de Yukina pero una actitud cariñosa como Lisa.

Ahora, un día un niño la chocó en la calle y dijo que no importaba, Yukina literalmente dijo "Ella es blanda por tu culpa", aunque de hecho Yukina está feliz de que sea tan cariñosa, despertar con su hija gritando "Feliz día de las madres" hace a Yukina querer saltar.

Yukihime había cumplido ya 7 años, ambas se enorgullecían de haber podido darle una buena educación a la niña, Yukina había comenzado a darle lecciones de canto desde que consiguió pronunciar sus primeras palabras.

También, Lisa lloró de emoción porque, según ella, Yukihime sonaba igual que Yukina de niña.

Actualmente, Yukina estaba dando un paseo por el parque sosteniendo la mano de su hija.  
De hecho, no le gustaba salir de casa, pero Yukihime realmente quería ir al parque.

– Mami- Yukina probablemente no lo admitiría, pero algo en ella se emocionaba cada vez que la escuchaba decir 'Mama'.

– ¿Que sucede, Yuki?- Yukina dejó de Caminar, y miró a los ojos de Yukihime.

– ¿Puedo ir a los juegos?- La sonrisa de gato (Heredada de Lisa) hizo que Yukina casi aceptara sin pensar, pero..

Habían otros niños jugando, Lisa dijo que dejara a Yukihime hacer amigos.  
Por otro lado, la mayoría eran niños, ¿Y si eran rudos con Yukihime y la lastiman?  
Yukina tampoco quería charlar con las otras madres, podía ver una situación incómoda:

"¿Y, de que trabaja tu esposo?", "De hecho, tengo una esposa".

No gracias.

Pero los ojos de cachorro de Yukihime.

– Bien, pero no te alejes demasiado- Yukina suspiró y llevó a Yukihime a los juegos.

Yukina estaba sentada en una banca, mirando a Yukihime correr con los demás niños, algo que consiguió escuchar fue que ella 'Parecía una princesa'.

Realmente no sabe porque compró esos vestidos con volantes y colores oscuros; pero hicieron que Yukina recordara su infancia, así que no pudo evitar comprarlos para ella.

Se estaba sintiendo somnolienta, sus párpados se sentían pesados. Tal vez, si solo los cerraba un minuto...

Yukina abrió los ojos.

Habían menos niños que antes, pero algo llamó más su atención.

No habían rastros de Yukihime.

Debido al sueño, Yukina tardo unos minutos en caer en los hechos, pero cuando lo hizo...

– No puede ser..- Yukina se puso de pie con pánico, ignorando su dificultad al hablar, preguntó histérica a cada persona que encontró en el parque si habían visto a su hija.

Algunos decían que no, otros decían que si, pero cuando iba a esos sitios seguía sin encontrarla.

Juegos, baños, zona de bicicletas, nada.

No podía encontrar a su hija.

Desesperada, Yukina tomó su teléfono.

En otro lado, Lisa estaba trabajando tranquila, sabiendo que Yukina estaba con Yukihime en el parque.

Entonces, recibió una llamada especial. 

– La perdí- Era la voz de Yukina 

– ¿Que?- 

– Perdí a la niña, Lisa, no consigo encontrarla- Lisa decidió ignorar la voz llorosa de Yukina mientras se ponía de pie y corría de su puesto.

– ¡Esperame, voy en camino!- Lisa le explicó rápidamente a su compañera la situación de su hija, para asegurarse que alguien le explicara a su jefe si se molestaba.

Era un día tranquilo, ¿Porque no pudo terminar como tal?.

En el parque, Yukina ya no sabía que hacer.

Se dejó caer en el suelo con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, esconder su cabeza ahí parecía mejor.

Las lágrimas de desesperación le caían por las mejillas, fue su culpa, Su pequeña hija podría incluso estar en las sucias manos de un violador de niños ahora mismo y todo sería culpa suya.

– Yu-Yukihime- Yukina balbuceó el nombre de la niña, con la esperanza de que apareciera.

– ¿Porque lloras, Mami?- 

Yukina alzó la vista; se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Yukihime, ella también venía acompañada de otra niña.

Pero ahí estaba su hija, sana y salva, justo frente a ella.

– ¡Por Dios, Yukihime!- Ignorando cualquier cosa, Yukina se abalanzó contra su hija y la abrazó con fuerza.

Yukihime no entendía porque su mamá lloraba tanto, estaba acostumbrada a ver su rostro apático, pero ahora estaba llorando a mares.

En un intento de tranquilizarla, Yukihime puso su mano en la espalda de su mamá y la acarició suavemente.

– Todo está bien, Mamá, estamos juntas- 

– ¿Como dijiste que te llamabas?- Después de tal escena, Lisa llegó y encontró a Yukina secándose las lágrimas y a Yukihime riendo con otra niña Rubia.

– Sophia Seta- La niña Rubia y de ojos rojizos sonrió, Lisa tenía una sola duda.

– ¿De casualidad tu mamá se llama Chisato Shirasagi?- Lisa no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaban Chisato y Kaoru.

– Si, ¿La conocen?- Yukina respondió con un vago 'Algo así' mientras aún abrazaba a Yukihime.

Mientras tanto, en los juegos del mismo parque.

– ¿¡Que carajos quieres decir con 'Perdí a Sophia'!?-

Kaoru estaba en problemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukina está intentado ser buena madre.


	8. Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons que voy a añadirles una situación chiquita para hacerlo más llevadero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisayuki headcannons, yaaay

❃⃟⸽⸽⃟─⊳ Tiempo después de graduarse, Lisa creció bastante, al punto que con 23 años de edad ya medía alrededor de 1.82 M.  
Mientras tanto Yukina, ella creció 5 cm más y mide al rededor de 1.60 M, no volvió a crecer después de eso.

– Lisa, ¿Porque demonios creciste tanto después de la preparatoria?- Yukina miró molesta como Lisa bajaba una caja de galletas desde un estante alto.

– Probablemente porque el destino sabía que tú no lo harías y me necesitarías en el futuro- Lisa sonrió acariciando la cabeza de Yukina

❃⃟⸽⸽⃟─⊳ Cuando Lisa no puede dormir, Yukina le canta canciones de cuna (Este Headcannon está en todos lados, nunca falta).

Después de pasar unos 30 minutos rodando en la cama, Lisa decidió que esa noche no iba a dormir, lo cual era malo considerando que al día siguiente tenía que trabajar y necesitaba esas horas de descanso.

Entonces, escucho a Yukina suavemente murmurar una canción de cuna que recordaba escuchar cuando eran niñas.

Los párpados de Lisa comenzaron a agotarse y cerrarse lentamente, hasta que la reconfortante oscuridad lleno su Visión.

Y antes de dormir completamente, escucho un débilmente susurrado "Dulces sueños".

❃⃟⸽⸽⃟─⊳ Yukina se roba la ropa de Lisa, bastante seguido.

– ¡Yukina!, ¡¿Has visto mí sudadera blanca!?- La voz de Lisa resonó desde el dormitorio, donde había pilones de ropa desparramada.

– ¡No, probablemente la perdiste!- Y mientras tanto, Yukina estaba escondida en el baño con una sudadera que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos.

❃⃟⸽⸽⃟─⊳ Lisa tiene la costumbre de Mimar mucho a Yukina.

Yukina estaba sentada en su escritorio anotando posibles conceptos para futuras canciones, hasta que escuchó a Lisa acercarse detrás de ella.

– Yu•Ki•Na- Lisa saltó hacia ella y la envolvió en un cómodo abrazo.

– ¿Que sucede, Lisa?- Yukina no miró a Lisa, pero recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

– Nada realmente, solo quería abrazarte- Con eso dicho, Lisa comenzó a dar besos en la mejilla y frente de Yukina.

– Hm, Ya veo- Yukina balbuceó una respuesta y mantuvo su vista en el papel, sin embargo, Lisa podía claramente notar las orejas ruborizadas

❃⃟⸽⸽⃟─⊳ Yukina no está en una buena forma física y se agota con facilidad, cuando eso pasa, Lisa se agacha y lleva a Yukina en su espalda.

Roselia había decidido tener una tarde tranquila como amigas (Por muy raro que suene) Y ya llevaban mucho tiempo caminando de lugar a lugar, su líder, Yukina Minato, ya estaba agotada.

– Imai-San, Minato-San, ¿Que están hacien–?- Sayo miró a las dos chicas con una ceja alzada, viendo cómo Yukina se subía a la espalda de Lisa y ella comenzaba a caminar como la cosa más natural del mundo– Imai-San-

– ¿Que sucede, Sayo?- Lisa le sonrió como si no tuviera un peso extra en su espalda.

– Bueno, ¿no va a decir nada sobre esa, um, 'carga de sobra'?– Sayo realmente no sabía cómo definir el aspecto actual su vocalista de una manera No ofensiva.

– Lisa es mí transporte, Sayo- Yukina decidió responder por Lisa, para luego simplemente acurrucarse más y esconder su cara en el cabello de la castaña.

– Okay...- Sayo se adelantó para caminar junto con Ako y Rinko, estar con esas dos, no podía evitar sentirse como una intrusa en algo privado.

❃⃟⸽⸽⃟─⊳ Dado que el padre de Yukina no acepta su relación con Lisa ❪𝙉𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙚𝙧𝙖 𝙖𝙘𝙚𝙥𝙩𝙖 𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙡𝙚 𝙜𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙡𝙖𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙨❫ los padres de Lisa son como otra Familia para Yukina.

Era una tranquila tarde de Domingo, Yukina y Lisa aprovecharon para visitar a la familia Imai.

– Ustedes dos realmente no han cambiado en años- Dijo la madre de Lisa, viendo con una sonrisa a las dos chicas sientas frente a ella.

– Creo que eso es algo que puedo agradecer- Dijo Yukina, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando sintió que Lisa entrelazo sus dedos.

– Yukina-Chan- El padre de Lisa miró a Yukina- Lamento la dureza de tu Padre, pero ten en cuenta que siempre puedes quedarte aquí con Lisa y nosotros- La sonrisa de ambos adultos trajo una sensación cálida al pecho de Yukina.

Ella sentía que iba a llorar y realmente no quería que la vieran hacerlo, así que abrazó a Lisa y escondió su cara en su pecho murmurando un "Gracias" mientras las lágrimas caían.

❃⃟⸽⸽⃟─⊳ Cuando Lisa se despierta primero, tiene la costumbre de besar la barriga de Yukina para despertarla.

– Ya son las 10:00, debería despertarla- Lisa susurró mirando a su novia dormir pacíficamente, había algo en ella que le impedía despertarla. ❪𝙋𝙧𝙤𝙗𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙚 𝙥𝙤𝙧𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙚𝙧𝙖 𝙪𝙣𝙖 𝙙𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙨 𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙨 𝙫𝙚𝙘𝙚𝙨 𝙦𝙪𝙚 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙖 𝙖 𝙔𝙪𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙖 𝙚𝙣 𝙪𝙣 𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙙𝙤 ''𝙑𝙪𝙡𝙣𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚"❫ 

Por otro lado, a Lisa le gustaba molestar a Yukina, así que no sería un problema.

Con eso en mente, Lisa se aprovechó del sueño pesado de Yukina. Lo primero que hizo fue destaparla suavemente, pudo ver cómo Yukina hacía muecas mientras dormía por la pérdida del calor.

Luego, como delicadeza, levantó la camisa de su pijama, exponiendo su abdomen ❨𝙇𝙞𝙨𝙖, 𝙣𝙤 𝙩𝙚 𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙙𝙚𝙨 𝙢𝙞𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙤 𝙨𝙪 𝙖𝙗𝙙𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙤 𝙪𝙣𝙖 𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙩𝙖❩.

Entonces, comenzó su trabajo.

La cosa inició con besos rápidos apenas perceptibles, esto hacia que mientras seguía dormida, Yukina a veces dejaba escapar unas cuantas risas, a veces decía "Suama, no, deja de lamerme".

Nivel 2, los besos pasaron a ser más largos, cuando Lisa hacía esto, la reacción de Yukina era temblar ligeramente.

Y Nivel 3, honestamente el favorito de Lisa.  
Comenzó a chupar y morder en su abdomen, dejando algunas marcas rojizas en el proceso; Lisa amaba la reacción de Yukina en este ya que a veces se le escapan unos pocos gemidos.

Y luego, despierta de una manera, peculiar.

– ¡LISA, TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE HACER ESO!- Si, la reacción cuando finalmente está despierta no es muy linda.

𝘿𝙖𝙩𝙤 𝙚𝙭𝙩𝙧𝙖: Gracias está manera 'Peculiar', el abdomen de Yukina siempre tiene marcas rojas, cuando alguien pregunta porque, Yukina dice que durmió con el gato sobre su estómago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente haga una continuación en otro momento.


	9. Divorcio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina quiere el divorcio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literalmente lo más corto que leerás

– ¡No puedo seguir con esto!- Yukina gritó a Lisa dramáticamente

– Yukina- Lisa apenas pudo hablar cuando Yukina la interrumpió

– ¡Quiero el divorcio!-

– ¡Nisiquiera estamos casadas!- Lisa miró a las demás miembros de Roselia en busca de ayuda, ellas sólo siguieron su rutina natural.

– ¡¿Y de quién es la culpa!?- Honestamente Yukina nisiquiera recordaba a dónde quería llegar, pero quería divorciarse de Lisa, por alguna razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final alternativo:
> 
> – Está bien, nos estamos divorciando-
> 
> – ¡Perfecto!- Yukina consiguió su objetivo
> 
> *Silencio*
> 
> – Espera un minuto-


	10. Text messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa manda mensajes a las 4 de la mañana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me preguntes

[4:38 am]

Lisachu: ¡Chicas!

Lisachu: Se que no están durmiendo.

Lisachu: @Akocalipsis @Goth GF @Metrónomo de tristeza, Necesito ayuda Gay

Akocalipsis: ¿Alguien dijo ayuda Gay?

Goth GF: Dijo ayuda Gay

Metrónomo de tristeza: ¿Porque demonios hablan a las cuatro de la mañana?

Lisachu: Estoy llorando

Lisachu: estoy llorando y no puedo parar

Goth GF: ¿Que sucedió? :(

Lisachu: Bueno, Uuh, la cosa es

Lisachu: [YukinaDurmiendo.jpg]

Lisachu: Estoy llorando porque la amo tanto, es hermosa y es lo más lindo que pude recibir en mí vida y sbdbdndndn.

Akocalipsis: Demonios ella está teniendo un momento Gay.

Metrónomo de tristeza: Dios Mío Imai-San

Metrónomo de tristeza: Podría estar durmiendo ahora mismo

Lisachu: ¿Entonces porque estás despierta ahora mismo?

Metrónomo de tristeza: 

Akocalipsis: Lmao te mató

Goth GF: Entonces, volviendo a la ayuda Gay

Akocalipsis: Oh cierto

Metrónomo de tristeza: Entiendo el sentimiento de apreciar a una novia, pero ¿Llorar por eso?

Goth GF: ¿Imai-San?

Akocalipsis: ABORTAR YUKINA-SAN ESTA ESCRIBIENDO

Pasivo poderoso: Que está pasando Aquí?

Pasivo poderoso:

Pasivo poderoso: ¿Te gustaría explicar que pasó con mí nombre?

Pasivo poderoso: A K O

Akocalipsis: Bueno

Akocalipsis: No es ninguna mentira, ¿Verdad?

Lisachu: Ako te quiero

Akocalipsis: Espera porque?

Lisachu: Yukina se ocultó bajo las sábanas porque señalé que se estaba sonrojando, es muy linda

Metrónomo de tristeza: Y volvió al momento Gay

Goth GF: Todo es gay

Lisachu: El aire es gay

Akocalipsis: El cielo es gay

Metrónomo de tristeza: No me pagan para esto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayo necesita vacaciones


	11. Bar lésbico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez mensajes de texto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayuda no se qué hacer

[02:17 A.M. sabado]

Lisachu: Chicas no van a creer esto.

Lisachu: Acabo de ver a Yukina en un bar lésbico.

Metrónomo de tristeza: ¿Que hacías TÚ en un bar lésbico?

*lisachu se desconectó*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me quedé sin ideas y estoy entrando en pánico.
> 
> Siéntanse libres de hacer sugerencias o pedidos, mientras no sea nada demasiado Lascivo, tengo mis límites.


	12. Pelea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina y Lisa discuten, Lisa ignora a Yukina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La ley del hielo, un clásico
> 
> Las chicas tienen unos 24 años las de tercero.  
> Ako tiene 21.

Por lo general, Lisa y Yukina no tenían diferencias demasiado grandes, y si las habían eran resueltas con facilidad.

Incluso ahora estando casadas, Lisa había aprendido en su infancia a tolerar algunas cosas que Yukina hacía, recientemente no tuvieron mucho tiempo para ser solo ellas y Lisa estaba pensando invitarla a Salir pero...

– Estamos tan cerca de llegar a la Cima con Roselia, Lisa, no hay tiempo para eso- Fue todo lo que Yukina dijo mientras miraba el papel en blanco.

Lisa frunció el ceño, está no era la primera vez que decía eso y Lisa se estaba cansando de la misma excusa.

Manteniendo su mente enfocada en no ser demasiado brusca, sujetó a Yukina del brazo y la levantó de la silla.

– Llevas diciendo eso CADA VEZ que intento invitarte a salir, Yukina, ¿Porque?- Lisa estaba resistiendo el ardor en sus ojos.

– Dijimos que seríamos completamente devotas a Roselia, no hay tiempo para pasatiempos o relaciones, incluso si eso involucra nuestro matrimonio- Yukina dijo estás palabras con seriedad.

Esas palabras hicieron a Lisa sentirse, pues, horrible, ¿Tan poco valor tenía su relación en la vida de Yukina?- Pensé que habiamos superado esto, que habías cambiado...- la voz de Lisa sonaba apenas como un susurro.

– Ahora estamos tan cerca, no podemos permitirnos retroceder- Yukina no sabía el peso que tendrían sus palabras- Si no estás de acuerdo con eso, eres libre de dejar Roselia cuando quieras- 

Los ojos de Lisa se llenaron de lágrimas y simplemente dejo salir las cosas- ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!- Lisa soltó el brazo de Yukina y la miró fijamente a los ojos- ¡Siempre soy yo la que mantiene está relación, incluso desde niñas, siempre soy yo siguiendo tu camino porque eres demasiado terca como para seguir los consejos de los demás!- 

Yukina pudo haber dejado a Lisa desahogarse, pero como Lisa dijo, Yukina era muy terca, y se negaba a no tener la última palabra.

– ¡¿Entonces porque sigues aquí!?, ¡Si estabas tan cansada de seguirme!- 

– ¡Porque te amo, ayer y hoy. He dado de todo por ti!- La voz de Lisa estaba quebrada por gritar.

– ¡Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras!- 

Esas palabras, Yukina se iba a arrepentir de ellas.

La sala se quedó en silencio con un aura tensa.

– Tienes razón, no lo hiciste...- Lisa caminó a la puerta- Saldré un rato-

Yukina vió la puerta cerrarse, una parte de ella se preocupó, pero silenció esos sentimientos.

La noche ya había caído, Yukina estaba envuelta en las cálidas mantas, pero aún así se sentía fría.

Extrañaba el calor y protección que le daban los brazos de Lisa cuando la abrazaban al dormir.

Tal vez fue demasiado dura...

Fue la misma historia de siempre, ella era demasiado dura, Lisa se alejaba...

Pero Lisa siempre volvía, ella volvería otra vez, ¿Verdad?...

Mientras tanto, Sayo y Tsugumi estaban regresando a su casa en el Auto de Sayo cuando encontraron a Lisa vagando sin rumbo; cuando la subieron y le preguntaron que sucedía no dijo una sola palabra, así que la llevaron a su casa.

– Lisa siéntate, Tsugumi trae Un poco de agua- Sayo se sentó en el sofá junto a Lisa.

– Lisa, necesito que me digas que pasó- 

– Ya veo...- Sayo miró a su regazo pensando en que podía hacer para ayudar a su amiga, era consciente de la rudeza de Yukina para hablar, pero esta no era la primera vez que alguien salía dañado con sus hiriente manera de expresarse.

Sayo miró a Tsugumi, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en hombro, en busca de ayuda; ella se acomodó y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

– Lisa, no estoy segura de si quieres hacer esto, pero podrías volver y esperar a que Yukina intente solucionar el problema- 

– ¿A que te refieres?- Lisa ladeó la cabeza

– Ya sabes, La ley del hielo, le hago eso a Sayo cuando come muchas papas fritas- Tsugumi sonrió y Sayo se atragantó.

– Si, no está mintiendo- Murmuró suavemente con un rubor.

– Podría intentar- Lisa repasó las costumbres de Yukina en su mente.

Normalmente, Yukina es reacia al contacto físico, o eso es lo que muchos creen; de hecho, Yukina es bastante cariñosa cuando son solo ella y Lisa.  
Entonces, a Lisa le preocupaba que el no mimar a Yukina cuando están juntas la moleste, espera, suena como si estuviera hablando de una niña malcriada.

Aunque es básicamente lo que es Yukina.

Pensándolo de esa manera, Lisa siempre le dió la razón a Yukina, la mayoría de las veces; así que, si está vez Lisa dejara a Yukina sin esos "Privilegios (A falta de una mejor palabra)", podría hacer que Yukina recapacite un poco.

Eran la 13:43 pm y Yukina acababa de despertar.

Ella no está acostumbrada a despertar tan tarde, normalmente Lisa la despierta a las Diez en punto.

Con una mirada deprimida, Yukina acarició el lado vacío de la cama; ¿Había lastimado a Lisa?, Es una pregunta tonta, era increíblemente consciente de eso.

Faltaban 2 horas y 17 minutos para la práctica de Roselia, Lisa aún no aparecía, y tenía hambre.

Por fortuna, y porque Lisa estaba ausente por lo que nada la detenía, pudo preparar unos fideos instantáneos (Estrictamente prohibidos por Lisa después de enterarse que Yukina tenía una muy mala costumbre alimenticia).

– Estoy de vuelta- Lisa entró al departamento poco sorprendida de ver a Yukina en pijama, con el cabello revoltoso y comiendo fideos instantáneos.

Yukina por su parte, resistió el impulso de saltar a los brazos de Lisa, tenía orgullo, y se negaba a dejarlo caer.

Lisa murmuró algo que no pudo entender, y pasó al lado de Yukina como si fuera algo más.

Yukina se mordió el labio, ¿Así se siente estar necesitada de atención?.

La ley del hielo llevaba ya 1 semana, las demás chicas de Roselia estaban preocupadas de que sus 2 compañeras fueran a terminar próximamente.

Yukina se notaba algo más depremida recientemente (Más deprimida de lo que se veía con su lado Emo), Lisa casi parecía normal, las chicas podían decir que algo estaba mal, pero no podían decir que era.

Decidieron hacer una pausa a la práctica, Sayo y Ako salieron a conseguir agua para todas y Yukina salió a tomar un poco de aire, Lisa y Rinko se quedaron adentro.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al estudio nuevamente, la puerta entre abierta le permitió escuchar a Rinko y Lisa.

– Ya no puedo seguir con esto, Rinko- la voz de Lisa sonaba afligida

– ¿Eso no es bueno?, Si le está haciendo daño a ambas, deberían terminar con eso- 

¿Acaso se referían a su relación?  
¿Lisa iba a terminar con Ella?

Yukina se mantuvo de Pie contra la puerta, sintiendo las lágrimas de miedo caer.

Ella no quería perder a Lisa, la amaba.

Sin importarle su orgullo, Yukina entró al estudio con rapidez y se abalanzó contra Lisa.

– ¡Lisa, por favor perdóname, no me dejes!- Yukina abrazó a Lisa con fuerza, la anterior nombrada podía sentir las lágrimas de Yukina humedecer su ropa– ¡Yo, yo actuaré mejor, pasaré más tiempo contigo, todo el día si es necesario, pero por favor no me dejes, te amo!- El pecho de Yukina subía y bajaba al decir todas esas palabras sin respirar de por medio.

Lisa sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Yukina.

– Realmente lo apreció, en serio- Lisa se rió suavemente– Pero, yo estaba hablando de acabar con la ley del hielo-

El estudio se mantuvo en Silencio.

Lisa tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.  
Rinko tenía sus manos cubriendo su boca intentando no reír.  
Yukina era un desastre sonrojado

De hecho, Yukina estaba apunto de salir corriendo, pero Lisa Sujetó su cintura, manteniéndola contra ella.

– El contexto no importa, puedo decir que todo lo que dijiste es verdad- Lisa besó la cabeza de Yukina– Aunque ignorarte tampoco fue fácil para mí.

– Yo lamento haberte dejado tan sola- Yukina se paró de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Lisa- Te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, esto no es algo que sea necesario explicar, pero me gusta hacerlo.
> 
> La culpa en la discusión es de ambas, Yukina por ser muy orgullosa y Lisa por dejarla siempre salirse con la suya.  
> Yukina de hecho se comporta bastante como un niño, siempre asumiendo que saben lo que es correcto y verdadero.  
> Lisa se comporta mucho como una madre de las que dan muchos privilegios a sus hijos, siempre mimando a Yukina.


	13. Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si, otra vez

Yukina  
+++++++

⃟ᭁ⃟⇢ Debido a sus malo hábitos alimenticios, Yukina es de hecho bastante delgada y debil.

– Subí de peso, otra vez- Himari suspiró mientras hablaba con Lisa- ¿Cómo hace Minato-San para siempre estar delgada?-

Lisa pensó unos segundos antes de responder- Come solo 1 vez al día una pequeña porción de pan-

⃟ᭁ⃟⇢ (Creo firmemente en esto) Yukina es huérfana de Madre, Admira mucho a su padre porque desde que tenía 9 años, fue la única figura paterna que tenía para admirar.

– ¿Aún recuerdas a tu madre, Yukina?- Preguntó Lisa, acariciando el cabello de la mujer a su lado.

– Un poco, a estás alturas es difícil recordar su cara; recuerdo que era muy amable y gentil, tenía cabello claro y ojos dorados como yo- Yukina se acurrucó más contra Lisa una vez terminaron de hablar

Lisa tarareó como respuesta, antes de envolver su brazo al rededor de la mujer más pequeña– Ella te amaba mucho, ¿Eso sí lo recuerdas?-

Yukina sonrió, cerrando sus ojos a la comodidad- Si, eso sí es algo que recordaré siempre-

(En mi defensa, no puedo evitar sentir que Yukina habla poco de su madre porque no la recuerda; podemos ver a su padre en la historia, ¿Y su madre?. De alguna manera un día pensé "Apenas habla de ella, es como si estuviera muerta", entonces, nació el headcannon)

⃟ᭁ⃟⇢ Yukina no simplemente no le gustan los perros, les tiene miedo.

– ¡Yukina deja de correr, solo lo empeoras!- Sayo gritó a la vocalista, que corría en plena calle

– ¡Si dejo de correr, va a morderme!- No es como si Yukina estuviera corriendo muy rápido, de hecho, el perro parecía estar teniendole piedad

⃟ᭁ⃟⇢ Cuando estaban en preparatoria y Yukina tenía pesadillas, Lisa se quedaba hasta las 4 de la mañana hablando con ella por teléfono hasta tranquilizarla.

– Yukina, no voy a morir- Lisa rió ligeramente

– Pero, ¿Y si un día estamos caminando a la escuela, y alguien te hace daño?- Tenía que admitir que Yukina sonaba linda cuando estaba preocupada

– Lo dices como si yo fuera presa facil- 

– Lo eres-

⃟ᭁ⃟⇢ Yukina y Sayo tienen un secreto juntas, y es que una vez de camino a la práctica ambas llegaron tarde por una ligera distracción, perros y gatos.  
Ambas fueron por separado de todos modos, pero se encontraron ahí y se dieron una mirada de "Yo no estuve aquí y tú tampoco"

Ambas chicas, Vocalista y Guitarrista se miraron fijamente antes de asentir, un acuerdo silencioso.

⃟ᭁ⃟⇢ Una vez Lisa besó el cuello de Yukina de sorpresa, como no pareció gustarle, Lisa prometió no volverlo a hacer.  
El problema es que si le gustó, y no sabe cómo decirle a Lisa que quiere que lo haga de nuevo.

Lisa  
+++++++

⃟ᭁ⃟⇢Cuando ven películas de terror, Lisa abraza a Yukina, que generalmente está quieta en su lugar como un objeto sin vida.

– Yukina, ¿Planeas mostrar alguna reacción por la película o vas a quedarte ahí como un cadáver?- Preguntó Lisa, mirando a su novia

– Probablemente la segunda- Dijo Yukina

⃟ᭁ⃟⇢ Las pesadillas de Yukina son algo así como el gusto culposo de Lisa, obviamente, le gustaría que ella pudiera pasar sus noches tranquila, pero le parece muy lindo escuchar a Yukina tan asustada de que le suceda algo.

– Que lindo, me gustaría que Tomoe me llamara diciendo que tuvo una pesadilla sobre mi- Himari rió a la idea

– No es tan bueno, tus horas de sueño serán reducidas a 2 o 3 horas, dependiendo de cuan grotesca haya Sido la pesadilla- 

⃟ᭁ⃟⇢Lisa estaba volviendo a la casa, y encontró al que actualmente es su gatito, Suama, abandonado.  
Entonces, Lisa lo tomó y lo escondió en la alacena; cuando estaba por cenar y Yukina la abrió, lo encontró.

– Lisa- La voz seria de Yukina vino desde la cocina

– ¿Que sucede?- Lisa asomó su cabeza y sonrió al ver a Yukina mimando al gatito- Lo encontraste, se llama Suama y se quedará con nosotras- Al escuchar que iba a quedarse, la expresión de Yukina se iluminó como la de un niño cuando le dicen que puede tener un cachorro.

⃟ᭁ⃟⇢ Lisa Gasta bastante dinero en ropa, a veces nisiquiera es para ella, a veces solo compra toneladas de vestidos góticos para probarselos a Yukina

– Lisa, ¿Cuántos vestidos quedan?- 

– Solo unos pocos Yukina, unos pocos-

⃟ᭁ⃟⇢ Lisa está celosa de su gato.

– Rompe hogares, no me di cuenta que traje al enemigo a mi propia casa, con mi Esposa- Lisa entrecerró los ojos - Esto no acabado, mal nacido.

– Lisa, ¿Porque demonios le hablas así al gato?- Preguntó Yukina con Suama acurrucado en su regazo

⃟ᭁ⃟⇢ Lisa de hecho, le dice prácticamente TODO de su relación a Moca y viceversa; ambas conocen la relación de la otra en su totalidad.

– Creo que Lisa habló con Aoba-San de nuestro noviazgo- Dijo Yukina mirando a Ran

– Creo que Moca también lo hizo- Respondió Ran mirando a la contraria

– ¿Deberíamos hacer lo mismo?- Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente

– Ni soñando- Dijeron ambas.


	14. Te amé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst sin final feliz, porque al menos uno necesitamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xjkwkf  
> Angst sin final feliz

– Yukina, me has gustado todo este tiempo- 

– Tu también me gustas, Lisa-

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde la confesión de Lisa y el inicio de su noviazgo.

Yukina no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había Sido tan feliz, todos habían recibido su relación perfectamente bien.

El padre de Yukina era algo reacio a la idea de su hija saliendo con una chica, pero se mantuvo callado y lo aceptó eventualmente.

Lisa era muy atenta con Yukina, siempre la mimaba y le decía cuánto la amaba, y cada día, Yukina cantaba su amor por ella de la misma manera.

Cuando la preparatoria acabó, en la ceremonia de graduación, fue tal vez el mejor día de su vida.

La nieve caía majestuosamente sobre las graduadas, en el centro de todas, estaban ambas chicas, una de ellas extendía un anillo platino con una rodonita en el.

– Tal vez es muy pronto, pero quiero decírtelo ahora y que lo recuerdes siempre, como una graduación debería ser, entonces- Lisa tomó la mano de Yukina y dejó el anillo en su palma- cuando ambas estemos listas, ¿Te gustaría compartir tu vida con la mía?- Lisa sonrió amorosamente a la chica de hebras plateadas, que no pudo contener su sonrisa.

– Por supuesto, Lisa- Yukina puso el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Las alumnas presentes de Haneoka felicitaron a las 2 chicas por su promesa de futura unión.

Todo, todo parecía perfecto.

Un cristal lleno de memorias, Yukina se preguntaba cómo revivirlas una vez más.

Roselia se había separado 1 año y medio después de la graduación de las de tercero año, una vez que cada chica definió que deseaba hacer.

Yukina siguió una carrera exitosa como solista, y ya estaba a una hora de volver a casa de una gira.  
Habían comenzado a vivir juntas desde hace un mes, Yukina estaba muy cómoda allí.

Una parte de ella todavía sentía algo extraño en su relación con Lisa, ellas eran totalmente distintas, le sorprendía haber mantenido una relación por tanto tiempo.

Tiempo después, abrió la puerta de su casa, algo extrañada de ser recibida por el silencio.

– ¿Estará fuera?- Yukina murmuró su duda, pero ignorando todo eso, avanzó hacia su habitación.  
La casa era cómoda, ni muy grande ni pequeña.  
Cuando estaba cerca, percibió por un pequeño agujero la luz encendida y la voces que provenían de allí.

Ella lo sabía, pero no quería pensar que era verdad.

Obligandose a mantener la duda, Yukina avanzó y colocó su mano en la manija, mentalmente, contó hasta 3.

1.

Ella escuchaba la voz de Lisa.

2.

Ella escuchaba la voz de alguien que conocía.

3.

"No es verdad"

Yukina abrió la puerta, encontrando a Lisa besandose con la guitarrista de Afterglow, Moca Aoba.

– Lisa- La voz de Yukina, normalmente potente, sonó como un ligero susurro.

Lisa la escuchó de todas maneras, y miro a Yukina con ojos asustados.

– ¡Yukina!, Yo, esto...- Lisa no intentó mentir, en su lugar, solo miro al suelo; Moca permanecía en silencio, mirando a la cantante fijamente.

Yukina sintió sus ojos picar, se mordió el labio intentando evitarlo, no debían verla en debilidad, pero aún así.

Frustrada, Yukina salió de la habitación, pasando la manga de su camisa por sus ojos intentando secar las lágrimas.

– ¡Yukina!- ¿En qué momento Lisa la alcanzó?.

La mujer de hebras platinas de dió vuelta, mirando con dolor y traición a Lisa.

– Tu, tú siempre estuviste ahí, me viste en cada etapa de mi vida- Se mordió el labio, intentando detener todo- pensaba, pensaba que siempre estaríamos juntas...-

Lisa dió un paso más, intentando acercarse a ella

– Yuki, dejame explicarte..- cuando Lisa dijo eso, Yukina se quebró.

– ¡Te di todo de mi, todo!- las lágrimas caían con fuerza, un río entero- ¡Me entregué a ti porque pensaba que tú serías...!- Yukina no se vió capaz de terminar la oración- Me voy-

Lisa, en un movimiento desesperado, Sujetó su brazo; sin embargo, Yukina con un movimiento brusco, la apartó.

– ¡No me toques!- Herida, Yukina se quitó el anillo con la rodonita y lo lanzó al suelo- quedatelo, no lo necesito- y simplemente salió de la casa.

– ¿Yukina-San?- Yukina rió amargamente al ver que la ex baterista aún usaba el San, era más gracioso pensando que los genes Udagawa la hicieron estúpidamente alta como Tomoe.

– Ako, necesito un pequeño favor- 

– Te avisaré cuando la cena esté lista- la voz de Rinko sonaba como siembre, suave y apacible.

Yukina murmuró un gracias y cerró la puerta de la habitación para invitados.

Ella no podía entenderlo, ¿Había estado muy concentrada en su música?, ¿Ya no era suficiente para Lisa?.

Sentada en posición fetal en la cama, busco en el reproductor de música de su celular, llorando aún más cuando encontró una canción.

"Yakusoku"

Ese era, el himno de amor que ella y Lisa tenían, demostraba como siempre estuvieron y estarían juntas.  
¿Cuando fue que todo se desvaneció?

Sola y frustrada, Yukina reprodujo la canción, recordando toda la felicidad que Lisa le había dado.

Un cristal lleno de memorias, no había manera de volver atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me duele
> 
> Me quema, me lastima fjsjjd
> 
> El cristal lleno de memorias es una referencia a Sanctuary ndndjd


	15. Sin sentido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A

– Mira Sayo, esa sudadera es azul, como mi amor por Yukina- Lisa sonrió mirando una tienda de ropa

– Imai-San, eso, eso no tiene sentido-

– Exacto-


	16. Navidad, contigo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El reloj da las 00:00 para recibir la Navidad, y Lisa piensa en todo lo que tiene para agradecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa amando a Yukina con cada pequeña parte de si misma.
> 
> Literalmente publiqué esto a las 9 de la mañana en un 24 de Diciembre

– ¿Estás emocionada, Yukina?- Lisa jugueteaba con el cabello de Yukina en una mañana de 24 de Diciembre.

La previamente nombrada, mantenía su cara en el confort del pecho de Lisa, 10 veces más cómodo que una almohada normal, diría ella.

– Es un día como cualquier otro, supongo- Lisa hizo un sonido, Yukina no pudo reconocerlo pero asumió que era una negación por lo que acaba de decir.

– Es Navidad, Yukina, una persona normal estaría saltando- Lisa salió de la cama mientras se estiraba- Ahora levántate, hay cosas que preparar.

Yukina, mucho menos emocionada, se sentó y bostezó en su mano- Recuérdame porque me despiertas un Jueves de noche buena a las 8:30 de la mañana- 

Lisa sonrió, viendo que Yukina estaba haciendo pucheros

\- Hay comida que preparar y personas que visitar, anda, de pie- Lisa salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño, mientras Yukina seguía sentada en la cama mirando.

Suama, que estaba jugando en su 'Zona de gatos' saltó hacia la cama junto con su dueña.

\- A veces puede tener tanta energía- Yukina se dejó caer en la cama, lista para dormir; hasta que sintió a Suama lamer su abdomen- ¿Acaso ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo hoy?- Yukina gruñó y salió de la cama, con Suama en brazos.

\- ¡Yukina, bañemonos juntas para ahorrar agua!- La voz de Lisa resonó desde el baño.

– ¡Bien, pero recuerda cerrar la puerta, Suama esta traumatizado desde la última vez!- Yukina dejó a Suama en el suelo- Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso.

Con eso dicho, Yukina caminó perezosamente hacia el baño, quitándose la camisa de Lisa que utilizaba como pijama en el proceso.

– Bien, en marcha- Lisa estaba de pie fuera de la casa, con 2 pesadas bolsas en las manos, detrás de ella estaba Yukina mucho menos emocionada con una bolsa más pequeña, dato extra es que Suama estaba cómodamente recostado en su hombro izquierdo.

– ¿Realmente le llevaremos un regalo a todas y cada una?- Yukina preguntó- Hace frío, ya siento mis piernas doler, y entre todas ellas hay unas 35-

– Si, realmente vamos a hacerlo, y lo de tus piernas es porque tú en particular eres muy débil- Lisa borró en una nota de su teléfono a las integrantes de Poppin'Party, después de entregar exitosamente los regalos de todas– ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda?- 

Por mucho que Yukina queria aceptar, no podía dejar a Lisa con todo el trabajo e incluso llevarla en su espalda, así que Yukina simplemente apartó la mirada para acariciar a Suama en su hombro con un leve rubor

– Estoy bien, puedo caminar yo misma- Lisa quería destacar como Yukina era bastante obvia, pero decidió no hacerlo y solo sonreír.

– Siguiente parte, hay comida que necesito preprapar- Lisa se puso un delantal y comenzó a cocinar.

Desde afuera de la cocina, Yukina estaba sentada en el piso jugando con Suama, pero le dió una mirada a Lisa.

– Lisa, no te esfuerces demasiado- Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Yukina

– Wooh, acabé, y aún son las 18:03 pm, bien hecho, Lisa- Lisa se dió a si misma una palmada en la espalda.

La breve celebración de Lisa fue interrumpida por el casi imperceptible sonido del agua fluyendo, que por alguna razón, la distrajo completamente.

– Supongo que estará tomando una ducha- Murmuró, viendo a Suama pasear por la sala.

Lisa se quedó quieta, varios minutos, escuchando el calmante sonido del agua, antes de que se detuviera.

– Entonces, ¿Tus padres no podrán venir?- Yukina estaba sentada en una silla con los ojos cerrados, mientras que lisa, que estaba parada detrás de ella, le secaba el cabello

– No, parece que surgió algún inconveniente o algo así- Murmuró Lisa- ¿Y tú padre?- Lisa sonrió divertida cuando escuchó a Yukina gruñir ante la mención de su padre

– Llamarlo fue mala idea, pasó a ser la misma conversación de siempre, "No deberías estar con ella, tú deberías estar con un hombre y ser una buena Esposa"- Yukina repitió una frase muy común de su padre desde que le habló sobre su sexualidad.

– Ten paciencia, algún día el aceptará nuestra relación- Lisa bajó el tono de su voz mientras se inclinaba y dejaba besos en la parte posterior del cuello de Yukina

\- Si tú lo dices- La voz de Yukina pasó a ser un susurro suave mientras dejaba a Lisa continuar con lo que hacía.

Para algunas personas la Navidad es algo increíble, para Lisa y Yukina, ellas solo se sientan, se dan regalos y luego solo improvisan.

Ahora mismo, estaban sentadas juntas en un sillón, que tenía la vista justa hacia un ventanal para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Lisa estaba sentada del lado más cercano a la ventana, mientras que Yukina estaba recostada en su pecho, el brazo izquierdo de Lisa estaba cómodamente descansando en las caderas de Yukina.

Mientras veían los fuegos artificiales, Lisa pensó

Habían pasado por tanto juntas.

Se habían visto crecer la una a la otra.

Estuvieron ahí para llorar juntas cuando una de ellas se rompía.

Y prometieron estar juntas siempre.

De repente, Lisa sintió el deseo de querer ver a Yukina, así que se dió la vuelta, esperando que la más pequeña estuviera actualmente dormida.

Para su sopresa, se encontró con unos brillantes ojos dorados mirándola, justo a través de los suyos, y Lisa lo supo

Todo, todo este tiempo, Yukina la ha estado mirando.

Todos esos años, dónde Lisa intentaba alcanzar a Yukina, ella siempre daba una mirada sobre su hombro, viendo a Lisa aún seguirla desde atrás.

Pero ya no está detrás, ellas están de pie, lado a lado.

Yukina, que pareció entender lo que había en la mente de Lisa, solo cerró sus ojos mientras se estiraba un poco más arriba.

Lisa no vaciló, nunca más volvería a vacilar, y unió los labios de ambas.

Podía escuchar la voz de mucha gente afuera, la Navidad es una época para agradecer ¿verdad?, Lisa podía agradecer mucho, y lo recordaba cada día.

Cada vez que despertaba con esa preciosa cabellera aplatinada junto a ella.

Cada vez que escuchaba esa melodiosa voz darle un 'Buenos días'.

Cada vez que esos delgados brazos se enredaban al rededor de su cuello.

Cada vez que esas delicadas manos sujetaban con fuerza su cabello.

Cada vez que sentía esos suaves labios contra los suyos, Lisa estaría agradecida, por tener a esa hermosa chica toda su vida, y por poder estar así el día de hoy.

– Feliz navidad, Yukina- Lisa sonrió, viendo a Yukina sonreírle también

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ NAVIDAD


	17. Quero decirte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incluso si Yukina sabe que Él no estará de acuerdo, quiere decirle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Feliz año nuevo!!!!

La familia Minato siempre fue bastante, "Recta", por así decir.  
Ryuunosuke Minato era un hombre comúnmente serio, decidido a triunfar, después de la muerte de Haruko Minato, su esposa, se volvió más estricto con su única hija.  
Yukina Minato era un ejemplo del estereotipo 'Yamato Nadeshiko', una chica recta, obediente, y que seguía cada palabra de su padre como una Ley.

Lisa pensaba que Yukina se casaría con un hombre igualmente capaz (Vocalmente hablando) que ella y que tendrían hijos que tuvieran una voz de ángel.

Hasta que un día, Yukina le dijo que era 'Demisexual'.

Cuando Yukina le dijo eso, también le había confesado estar enamorada de ella, y que algo que la atraía a Lisa era el hecho de que siempre estuvieron juntas.

'Supongo que por eso es Demisexual' fue lo que pensó Lisa, de todos modos, comenzaron a salir.

Estaba feliz de ver la sonrisa de Yukina todos los días desde esto, las primeras en saber sobre su relación fueron las chicas de Roselia; a Sayo le tomó 2 minutos más que el resto poder entender como Minato Yukina, que parecía vivir bajo una roca, acaba de conseguir novia.

– De todos modos, mi relación con Lisa no cambiará las cosas para la banda, creo que todas aquí recuerdan la regla "Mantengan sus asuntos personales fuera de Roselia"- Yukina soltó la mano de Lisa y caminó hacia su micrófono- Todas, espero que ya hayan preparado sus instrumentos, iniciaremos con la práctica-

– Yukina, ¿Te parece bien si le digo a mis padres sobre lo nuestro?- Lisa le dió un apretón a la mano de Yukina.

– ¿Estás nerviosa?- Yukina recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la más alta- No me importa que lo hagas, me importa si tú te sientes bien para hacerlo- 

Lisa tomó aire profundamente antes de responder- Estoy perfecta, además ya te quieren mucho, no creo que eso cambie-

Cuando llegaron a casa, Lisa le dió un rápido beso en los labios- Deséame suerte- 

Más tarde, a las 23:49 específicamente, Yukina recibió un mensaje de Lisa.

\- ¡Yay!, ¡Yukina eres bienvenida en el árbol familiar Imai!

Yukina sonrió al ver que los padres de Lisa aceptaban completamente su relación.  
Estaba a punto de responderle a Lisa antes de pensar como reaccionaria su padre si ella le dijera.

Yukina frunció el ceño, conocía a su padre, y realmente no esperaba que lo aceptara.

Al final Yukina habló con Lisa hasta las 2 de la mañana.

– Entonces, planea decirle a su padre sobre Imai-San, ¿Minato-San?- Sayo se reunió con su líder al finalizar la práctica, principalmente porque fuera de Lisa, Yukina realmente confiaba en Sayo.

– Si, y no estoy segura de cómo sacar el tema- Yukina le dió un sorbo a un café con mucha leche y azúcar.

– Podría mencionarlo casualmente, o decirle que deben hablar ambos de ustedes sobre algo importante- Sayo le dió un bocado a una galleta entre las del plato- intenta hacerlo lento y con calma.

– ¿Y que hago si no lo acepta?- El agarre de Yukina en su taza se hizo más fuerte

– Si no lo acepta- Sayo cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba, antes de abrirlos y mirar a su amiga con unos ojos que contenían una mirada ilegible– vete de esa casa- 

Yukina pasó los siguientes 7 días después de eso reuniendo el valor para hablar con su Padre.

– Okay, Yukina- Lisa se paró frente a Yukina, estaban en frente de si casa, Lisa sujetó sus hombros- No importa que pase, no voy a permitir que me alejen de ti, ¿Si?- Lisa posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Yukina, acariciando delicadamente como si la cantante fuera a romperse si fuera muy agresiva- Te amo, e iría hasta el fin del mundo solo para estar contigo- Lisa le dió un beso en los labios.

– No te preocupes, todo estará bien- Yukina puso su mano sobre la mano de Lisa que se mantenía en su mejilla, comenzando a acariciarla con el pulgar.

Ambas chicas entraron a sus casas, y Yukina se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por hacer.

– Bienvenida, Yukina, ve a cambiarte, cenaremos dentro de poco- Su padre estaba sentado en un sofá que tenían en la sala de estar; Yukina, nerviosa, se sentó junto a él

– Papá, tenemos que hablar- Yukina se sorprendió que no estaba tartamudeando, tenía que hacerlo.

– ¿Que sucede?- Su padre le dió una mirada preocupada, Yukina se sintió mal, ella sabía cómo terminaría esto.

Y aún así lo hizo

– Papá, a mi, me gustan las chicas, estoy saliendo con Lisa- Yukina cerró los ojos cuando lo hizo, su padre permaneció en silencio.

Cuando Yukina abrió los ojos y vió a su padre, no se sorprendió de lo que vió.

El hombre tenía una mirada indignada, ofendida como si lo hubieran insultado.

Ella sabía que iba a terminar así.

– ¡¿QUE TE GUSTAN LAS CHI–!?- Su padre nisiquiera terminó de hablar cuando se puso de pie- ¿Es Imai, verdad?, Siempre supe que esa chica era demasiado amigable contigo- el hombre comenzó a dar vueltas al rededor de la habitación con una mano cubriendo sus ojos- Pero, decir que mi hija está saliendo con–

Antes de seguir hablando, su padre volteó a verla- Tienes que estar bromeando, no puede ser, ¡YO NO TE CRIÉ ASI, YUKINA!- Su padre gritó enojado, Yukina se puso de pie

– Tengo el derecho de enamorarme de cualquier persona, ¡No hay nada distinto si es un chico o una chica!- Yukina apretó sus puños 

– ¡NO ME HABLES CON ESE TONO, SOY TU PADRE!- El hombre alzó una mano a punto de reprender a su hija, pero Yukina salió corriendo a su habitación antes de que pudiera hacer algo- ¡YUKINA VUELVE AQUÍ!- 

Yukina lo ignoró, tan pronto cómo entró a su habitación cerró la puerta con cerrojo, y se dejó caer en suelo contra ella.

Yukina puso sus manos en sus oídos, no quierendo escuchar los gritos de su padre, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

Ella sabía que el no iba a aceptarlo, ella sabía que iba a despreciarla cuando lo dijera, pero aún así, le dolía...

Le envió un mensaje a Lisa diciendo que fuera a su balcón, Lisa respondió rápido diciendo que ya estaba ahí.

Cuando Yukina salió a su balcón, se encontró con ella, antes de que Lisa pudiera preguntar porque lloraba, Yukina saltó desde su balcón hacia el de Lisa, quien la atrapó en sus brazos.

– Yuki..., Todo estará bien- Lisa acarició los cabellos de Yukina, que lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho, aferrándose a ella como si fuera a desaparecer y dejarla sola 

– Yo, quería creer que el lo aceptaría, que nada cambiaría, pero el lo detestó, me miró como si fuera algo de otro mundo, Lisa- Yukina alzó la vista para ver a Lisa– El me detesta ahora...

Lisa, tratando de pensar como distraerla, la besó profundamente.

Al principio, Yukina pareció perdida, más aún cuando sintió la lengua de Lisa entrar en su boca, pero pocos minutos después enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Lisa, gimiendo suavemente a la sensación cálida de su lengua.

Cuando se separaron, Lisa acarició su mandíbula con un dedo.

– No te preocupes bonita, no dejaré que nadie te aleje de mi, vamos a estar juntas siempre- Lisa le sonrió a Yukina, haciéndole sonreir también

– Tienes razón, no importa- Yukina sonrió, y se acurrucó más en el pecho de Lisa


	18. Mamá y Papá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son algo parecido–

Sala privada de chat - GAYmers

Lil' brat with Gay Dark Magic: Ya lo he dicho, Lisa-nee es como un padre y Yukina-San como una madre

Gay Paladín: Exactamente por qué?

Gay Rinabell: Hace tiempo habríamos dicho que Imai-San es como una madre pero desde que empezó a salir con Minato-San eso cambió

Gay Paladín: Okay, exijo una explicación

Gay Rinabell: No gay

Lil' brat with Gay Dark Magic: Te lo mostraré

Sala grupal de chat: Roselia 

Udagawa Sama: Carajo

ConfiesaTuAmorPorTsugu: Udagawa-San!?

Bottom: No groserías en mi servidor de Minecraft

Rin Rin: Minato-San conoce memes–

ConfiesaTuAmorPorTsugu: La cuestión de si Minato-San conoce memes o no no me importa, quiero saber de dónde aprendió Udagawa-San a decir eso

Lisachu: Maldición, acabo de cruzar una perra en la calle que dijo que mi peinado no lucía bien, ¿Quien se cree?

Bottom: LISA

ConfiesaTuAmorPorTsugu: Olvidenlo

Bottom: HAY NIÑOS AQUI

Lisachu: AKO HA VISTO COSAS PEORES

Udagawa Sama: TU FUISTE LA QUE DIJO QUE NO ERA UNA GROSERÍA

Bottom: Derechos de besos revocados para Lisa

Sala privada de chat - GAYmers

Lil'brat with Gay Dark Magic: Te lo dije

Gay Paladín: Cállate


	19. Pelea (No realmente)

Lisa y Yukina estaban discutiendo, Probablemente la discusión llegaría a escalar a un nivel algo peligroso.

De un momento a otro, Yukina sujetó a Lisa del brazo y la arrastró hasta unas escaleras, dónde Yukina.

Se paró unos escalones arriba.

Lisa miró hacia arriba al ver la expresión seria de Yukina como si no se hubiera subido escalones arriba solo para lucir intimidante.

Lisa no pudo seguir viendo la escena con seriedad cuando comenzó a reírse, había olvidado porque estaba enojada y solo se concentra en que su Esposa es adorable.

– ¿Realmente acabas de subirte escalones arriba solo para ser más alta?- Lisa sube también, para luego abrazar la cintura de Yukina

– Si, ¿Y?- Yukina miró molesta pero avergonzada a Lisa, Probablemente porque sentía que le pisaban el orgullo.

Lisa besa la frente de Yukina antes de pasar a sostenerla al estilo nupcial- Hop, ¿Cuando fue la última vez que te cargué así?- Lisa sonrió

– Probablemente el día de nuestra boda- Yukina rodeó el cuello de Lisa con sus brazos para sostenerse.


	20. Explicando Lisayuki bajo mi punto de vista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto es algo parecido al "Entender mi ship en 5 minutos"¿

-Participantes del ship

Lisa Imai, Yukina Minato

\- Tienen la misma edad

Su diferencia de estatura es variada entre el orden cronológico del capítulo; si está ubicado en la preparatoria, Lisa será más alta que Yukina por 3 cm; si está ubicado en una edad adulta, Lisa es más alta que Yukina por unos 12 cm.

Esto es principalmente por 'Smol Yukina Supremacy', me gusta pensar que después de la preparatoria Yukina simplemente dejó de crecer.

Respecto a sexualidad, no es que lo tenga muy claro ya que solo lo pensé por 5 minutos, pero si tuviera que darles una sería Lesbiana por parte de Lisa y Demisexual por parte de Yukina.

Normalmente como ya se habrá notado, Yukina no suele tomar la iniciativa en básicamente nada, principalmente porque a pesar de ser muy orgullosa y decidida, no está muy segura de cómo son las cosas en una relación y le avergüenza hacer algo 'incorrecto', También porque siendo Lisa la única que conoce este lado de ella, para Yukina es un poco raro actuar de esa manera.

Lisa suele tomar la iniciativa ya que a diferencia de Yukina, no se avergüenza fácilmente en temas como esos, es bastante expresiva y no es una dificultad para ella el ser abiertamente cariñosa con Yukina.  
Otra razón es porque Sabe que si ella no toma la iniciativa, Yukina tampoco lo hará, así que Lisa prefiera ser la que inicie el contacto físico o la intimidad para poder darle un poco de valor a Yukina, claramente siempre con cuidado de que ella no se sienta presionada.

[Alpha y Omega AU]

Lisa es una alfa y Yukina es una Omega, esta última no está feliz con su jerarquía.

A menudo Yukina expresa su odio a si misma por ser una Omega y a otros Alfas/betas.  
Lisa siempre trata de tranquilizar a Yukina, también volviéndose su apoyo emocional de que los alfas y los betas no son malos.

El Aroma de Yukina es de Leche con miel y vainilla, el de Lisa es de masa para galletas.

____

Yukina a menudo puede accidentalmente ser cruel con Lisa al hablar, pero es importante recordar que Yukina nunca fue buena con las palabras y no está acostumbrada a lo que ella y Lisa tienen actualmente.


	21. Celo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa es muy consciente del disgusto de Yukina sobre ser una Omega y la existencia de los alfas y betas.  
> Entonces, cada vez que su celo llega, ellas evitan verse por completo; pero un día el celo de Lisa se siente, peligroso.
> 
> Alfa Lisa, Omega Yukina.
> 
> Esquema A/B/O otra vez, yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por qué demonios tardé tanto en escribir esto–?

Lisa estaba en su escritorio, su cabeza estaba sostenida con fuerza por su brazos mientras intentaba distraerse con música.

Su celo había comenzado nuevamente, sabía que ahora venía la parte de difícil de intentar evitar a Yukina por completo, para que la maldita lujuria no se le subiera a la cabeza.

Normalmente, esto no sería tan difícil, pero este es al rededor de su tercer celo que evita marcar a Yukina y, esta comenzando a ser muy Difícil.

Lisa no quería hacerlo de todas formas, en su primer celo, Lisa estaba más conciente y le preguntó a Yukina si quería hacerlo, a lo que Yukina se negó.  
Para Lisa estaba completamente bien, ella no obligaría a Yukina a hacer algo así, entonces, decidieron evitarse completamente cada vez que una de las 2 esté bajo su celo.

Entonces, eso nos lleva a la situación actual, Lisa estaba bajo su celo, lo que hace esta situación diferente a lo normal es que ahora REALMENTE necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

Había tomado unos 3 supresores juntos y aún sentía que debía atender la necesidad natural, pero eso significaría tomar a Yukina, y Lisa estaba en contra de esa opci– nisiquiera era una opción.

Por otro lado, no sería nada difícil para Lisa dominar a Yukina, saltar el balcón, irrumpir en su habitación, saltar sobre ella...  
Yukina era físicamente débil, no podría hacer nada para hacer que Lisa la soltara; y tan pronto cómo Lisa la tuviera debajo de ella, podría–

¡NO!

Lisa goleó su cabeza contra su escritorio, en un intento desesperado de aclarar su cabeza, nada estaba ayudando, no había nada para distraerla de que su Omega estaba LITERALMENTE AL LADO.

Habían pasado 3 horas, y Lisa sentía que podía morir.  
El cuerpo le quemaba y no sé sentía capaz de respirar adecuadamente, todo gracias a la lujuria.

– Nada...Nada me detiene de...-

Lisa se puso de pie y caminó hacia su balcón.

La diferencia entre su balcón y el de Yukina era relativa, pero ella podía saltar eso y llegar con ella rápidamente.

Y así lo hizo, Lisa saltó y cruzo hacia la otra casa.  
Lentamente y con pasos silenciosos se acercó a la chica más pequeña como un lobo casando a un conejo. 

El olfato de Yukina le permitió notar la presencia intrusa, cuando miró, pudo ver a su alfa, pero no se veía como siempre. 

Yukina sudo frío cuando notó los ojos de Lisa, normalmente de un brillante verde lima, eran ahora de un opaco gris verdoso, junto a esto, sus pupilas eran agudas rendijas, mirando a Yukina como una presa. 

— Lisa, Lisa, espera un minuto... - 

Lisa por su parte, estaba embriagada por la lujuria. 

Tiene una camisa blanca, una falda blanca y unas medias negras hasta los muslos. 

Lisa miró atentamente el cuerpo de la omega, deleitándose con la vista de que lo estaba frente a ella. 

Y antes de que cualquiera de las 2 pudiera decirlo, Lisa se abalanzó contra la chica más pequeña.

Hace un tiempo, Yukina había insonorizado su habitación para practicar con tranquilidad, era perfecto, ya que nadie molestaría a Lisa mientras tomaba a Yukina.

– ¡Lisa, basta!- Yukina comenzó a patalear para soltarse pero le era imposible, Lisa era más fuerte que ella y lo era aún más estando bajo su celo.

En un movimiento brusco, Lisa rompió parte de su camisa para exponer la clavícula derecha de Yukina, quedandose a mirar la piel pálida unos segundos antes de hundir sus colmillos en la suave carne. 

Como uno se esperaría, Yukina gritó de dolor al sentir que los colmillos perforando su cuerpo. 

— ¡Lisa, Alto, Me duele!- Las lágrimas de dolor y miedo cayeron por las mejillas de Yukina.   
¿Ella iba a ser violada por su alfa en celo?   
Ella no quería hacerlo, no aún. 

– ¡LISA, DETENTE!- Con ese último grito, Lisa pareció reaccionar, ya que dejó de morder la clavícula de Yukina.  
Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con que su Omega la miraba angustiada, asustada.

\- Lisa, me asustas...-

Lisa se apartó de Yukina como si hubiera tocado fuego, sintiéndose horrible al ver la sangre en la clavícula de la más pequeña.

– Yuki, Yo, Yo no quería...- Lisa comenzó a llorar cuando a culpa la invadió- Yo no quería hacer esto..- Lisa se arrodilló cubriendo su cara con sus manos, sin dejar que Yukina viera su rostro.

Yukina, con algo de cautela, caminó hacia Lisa hasta sentarse en su regazo, cosa de lo que Lisa estaba relativamente sorprendida.

– Es mi culpa, no debería haberte forzado a resistir tu celo tanto; si me hubiera decidido antes, esto no habría pasado- Yukina acarició el cabello de Lisa con tranquilidad- Lo siento, Lisa, por hacer que te sientas así.

Las 2 chicas se quedaron en un cómodo silencio.  
Lisa recordó que la mordida en la clavícula de Yukina aún estaba abierta, por lo que los hilos de sangre seguían cayendo hacia su camisa.

En silencio, Lisa comenzó a lamer la herida de Yukina, limpiando la sangre.  
Yukina tembló un poco al principio, aún estaba nerviosa por el asalto de Lisa, pero intentaba calmarse.

Eventualmente, Lisa acabó con la sangre, Yukina tenía que admitir que le gustó la sensación de Lisa lamiendo el área de su clavícula.

– Hey, Lisa- Yukina habló de repente

Lisa solo emitió un sonido para dar a entender que la estaba escuchando, al mismo tiempo que sentía un dedo de Yukina trazar círculos en su espalda.

– 2 semanas- Dijo

– ¿Que pasa en 2 semanas?- Lisa ladeó la cabeza, extrañada de ver a Yukina avergonzada de decir '2 Semanas'.

– Umn, m-mi celo, inicia en 2 semanas- Yukina apartó la mirada de Lisa- Podríamos hacerlo cuando inicie...

Lisa miró atentamente a Yukina- ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?, ¿Te sientes bien?- como se podía notar, a Lisa siempre le preocupaba más Yukina.

– Ahora mismo me preocupas tu, ¿Que día de tu celo es este?- 

– El cuarto, tal vez por eso los 3 supresores no funcionaron- Lisa pensó un minuto- Mañana tendré cuidado

– Bien, ahora vete antes de que tengas más ganas, de, uh, ya sabés- Yukina le dió un rápido beso en los labios antes de ponerse de pie

– Tienes razón, sigo sintiendo la necesidad, debería irme mientras aún es pequeña-

– No te preocupes, podrás hacerme todo lo que quieras en 2 semanas, si esperas- Yukina estaba sonriendo de una forma que Lisa desconocía, pero si tenía que darle un nombre sería 'Sexy'

– Bien, adiós Yukina, te amo- Lisa sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el balcón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no voy a hacer una continuación sobre lo que pasó en el celo de Yukina, no soy buena con esas cosas fjsjfjd


	22. Peso ligero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roselia probando que tan ligera es su líder
> 
> O, Roselia siendo idiotas al mismo tiempo que comprueban el nivel de descuido de Yukina al no comer.

– Entonces ahora, nosotras- Lisa estaba mirando a una cámara, mientras señalaba al grupo en general- comprobaremos que tan ligera es nuestra líder, ¡Minato Yukina!- las 4 chicas aplaudieron (Sayo y Yukina más lento que las otras 2)

La siguiente en hablar fue Ako– la primera a comprobar el peso de Yukina-San será nuestra guitarrista, ¡Sayo Hikawa!-

Sayo suspiró antes caminar hacia donde estaba parada Yukina.

La idea que tenían era tonta y simple, cada una de ellas debía intentar alzar en sus brazos a Yukina para ver qué tan ligera era

Como todas esperaban, no fue un problema para los brazos de Sayo levantar el peso de Yukina.

– Diría que pesa lo mismo que un niño muy pequeño- Fue todo lo que Sayo dijo mientras bajaba a la de heebras aplatinadas

– Okay, la siguiente es, ¡Rinko Shirokane!- Ako sonrió- RinRin, ten cuidado con tus manos-

Rinko sonrió suavemente a Ako antes de intentar levantar a Yukina, si bien no era tan fuerte como Sayo, tampoco fue muy difícil para ella alzar a Yukina

– M, Minato-San, debería comer más..- Rinko susurró suavemente con una mirada preocupada a su líder.

– La siguiente es, ¡Ako Udagawa!, En el caso de Ako, probablemente no pueda levantarla por mucho tiempo, pero si puede alzarla desde su cintura por unos segundos estará bien- Lisa miró a la cámara con una sonrisa

Ako hizo lo que le dijeron, sosteniendo la cintura de Yukina para levantarla; y para sorpresa de las 4 chicas, Pudo alzar a Yukina por 10 segundos antes de agotarse

– Soy consciente de que soy más pequeña, pero Yukina-San REALMENTE es ligera- Ako dijo asombrada

Yukina no dijo nada en todo este tiempo, pero su expresión indicaba que deseaba dejarse caer al piso y morir ahí.

– Bien, yo soy la última- Lisa sonrió, antes de alzar a Yukina al estilo de bodas- Sep, ligera como de costumbre

– Llevan 20 minutos levantándome y dejándome en el piso otra vez, ¿Puedo tener un momento de tranquilidad?- 

Lisa sonrió como una disculpa- necesito comprobar algo primero-

Lisa dejo a Yukina de pie en el suelo nuevamente, y sin decir una palabra, levanto su camisa para ver su abdomen.

– ¿¡IMAI-SAN!?, ¡NOSOTRAS SEGUIMOS AQUÍ!- Sayo gritó nerviosa

– ¿¡Que piensas que voy a hacer?!, ¡Solo voy a ver su abdomen!- Lisa le gritó de vuelta con las mejillas rojas antes de voltearse a ver el abdomen de Yukina

– ¡Yukina, puedo ver tus costillas a simple vista, ¿Has estado comiendo?!- 

\- No estoy segura...-

– ¡Estás muy pálida y delgada, deberias cuidarte más!-

\- Pero la práctica..-

– ¡Sin peros!

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho el Lisayuki y Yukina siendo una Sumisa.


End file.
